1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to radiation reducing apparatuses, particularly to a radiation reducing apparatus used with a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices are widely used in everyday life. However, the long term effects of radiation emitted from the wireless communication devices are unknown.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.